


it's all worth the fight (when it's you)

by calrissianns



Series: Give Up The Ghost Trilogy [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Thanos Sucks, Warning: Cursing, a lot of swearing bc its the guardians, bc peter and rocket are brothers in my head, endgame spoilers, hope for future gamora, mentions of starmora, not a romance fic this time just some good ol family bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissianns/pseuds/calrissianns
Summary: Two guardians take in their losses and look towards the future on a sleepless night.





	it's all worth the fight (when it's you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I told myself I wasn't going to write much MCU until after seeing endgame a few more times (and taking it in, of course), but I couldn't stay away. 
> 
> This is a story different from my other Guardians stories, as it isn't Starmora-centric, and has a happier ending. Endgame wrecked me emotionally, especially with the Guardians, and I felt that Peter and Rocket would both have a lot of guilt coming out of this. I hope you enjoy! The other two parts of the series will be about Peter Parker and Scott, Hope, and Cassie.
> 
> This is dedicated to my friend @thejollymilano, thank you for always being here for me and encouraging me.

 

His breaths were staggered as he sat up out of his bed that night. He couldn’t sleep, all that was replaying in his head was Thanos. Punching him, ruining everything. Everyone disappearing.

 

Stark’s death. The little girl who had had a parent taken away from her far too soon, just like he had. He felt like it was his fault, it had to be. Had he not let his emotions get in the way once again-

 

And Gamora. Seeing her again, the one he thought he’d lost, and having her not even recognize him? Having to carry on, knowing he got to live but the  _ real  _ Gamora, the one that they all knew and loved, was dead. 

 

He had to get out of bed. He walked towards the common area of the ship, going towards the food supply. Rocket had apparently restocked in the past five years because it was full of non-expired food. He grabbed a bag of chips, and as he opened them, he heard someone say, “Can’t sleep, huh?”   
  


He turned around to see Rocket sitting on a chair, fiddling with a small object, no doubt from his bag. “I’ve barely slept in five years. Perks of being a fuckin experiment, I guess. Anyway, welcome to the club.” 

 

Peter nodded and sat next to him. “I just keep thinking… of everything. Of the shit I pulled on Titan, of Gamora..”

 

“I know,” Rocket said. “I can tell.”

 

“And we..we were happy together. Those times we spent traveling every inch of the universe, just being together-” Peter turned to face Rocket, expecting a groan or a “Stop being so cheesy” or  _ anything  _ snarky, but Rocket’s face was solemn and serious.

 

“Yeah. It was the best time of my life too,” Rocket responded. “You know that time, right before Thor and I left and everything went to hell, and I teased you and called you fat and said I was captain? Then called you all morons as we left?”

 

Peter nodded with a small laugh. “Yeah, and I mean, come on look at Thor now-”   
  


“I shouldn’t have done it.” Rocket’s breathing was heavy now. “Had I known this was the last time that I would see you, see Gamora, see Drax and Mantis, I would’ve kept my mouth shut for once. And I kept replayin’, replayin’ it all in my head, I thought you all were gone forever and I spent my last moments with you being a  _ fucking asshole _ like I always am.”

 

“Rocket…” Peter began, but Rocket waved him away.

“I think that..being alone for the last five years and having you all die..” He gulped. “Was some sort of punishment for me being, ya know, how I am.”

 

“Bullshit.” Peter was almost angry now, angry that he died, angry that there was no one there for Rocket. “Rocket, it wasn’t your fault. It was Thanos’s fault. He was the one who did it, at random, and the odds just weren’t in our favor.  _ That’s it _ .”   
  


“Well then, when are you gonna give yourself the same benefit of the doubt, Quill? Maybe you should stop blaming yourself all the time and then preaching that it’s not anybody’s fault? Because it wasn’t yours either!” They were both angry now.

 

“Well, it kind of was! If I had just shot Gamora like I promised, then-”   
  


“Shut up Quill! We..we both fucked up. But so did everyone else. THERE WERE NO GOOD OUTCOMES!”   
  


“YOU JUST SAID-” Quill was out of breath now, and he sat down again. “I can’t believe we are fighting over who messed up more, or who didn’t. What was the point of this?”   
  


Rocket sighed. “I don’t know. Spending so much time alone has driven me crazy. I mean, well, I spent time with the other Avengers, but they, they were so-”

 

“Boring?” Peter laughed. “I know. And also, what kind of name is  _ Captain America _ ?”

 

And Rocket busted out laughing, a laugh Peter had not heard in a while and missed. And Rocket kept on, laughing, sputtering until he barely had any air left. A laugh that could compete with Drax’s. 

 

“Wow, I didn’t know it would take me dying and coming back for you to think I’m funny-”   
Peter said.

 

“You’re still not funny. I just missed you.” Rocket was surprising Peter all the time tonight. “You’re..you’re my brother Quill. Yeah we fight, and I still think you’re a moron, but you’re my brother. And not having you and your misplaced optimism, and your music, it hurt a lot.”

 

“I never knew you became so sentimental,” Peter replied.

 

“Well, I’ve learned, ya know. Seeing someone again isn’t a guarantee, so you gotta say stuff to them. Just in case.” There were tears in Rocket’s eyes. “I-I’m really happy. To have all of you back.” 

 

“And I’m happy to be back. Brother,” Peter said. “I’m glad to have you back too. I just wish Gamora was here to share it with us.”

“Me too. But we ain’t gonna give up until we find her.” 

 

They heard scuffling from the other room and saw the other Guardians out of their rooms.

 

“We heard fighting, is everything okay?” Mantis asked. Nebula was quiet, and Drax and Groot were still half asleep.

 

“Yeah. Everything’s good,” Peter said with a smile. “Can’t sleep either?”

 

“Not for twenty-eight years,” Nebula replied snarkily. She sat down next to them, Mantis following behind her. Drax laid on the floor, and Groot took a seat next to Rocket. They were quiet, which is something they had never been, but they were peaceful. Rocket laid his head on Peter’s shoulder, and they all looked at the stars together, a family united once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that Peter and Rocket had a brotherly relationship and as a big believer in found family, I decided to incorporate that into this fic. I may write another fic based on this relationship, but for now, here is this.
> 
> Also note about Thor: I know Thor is probably joining the Guardians, and while I love that, I wanted to make this fic about the core members (which includes Mantis and Nebula in my mind) and their family.


End file.
